Little Fox's Lullaby
by Kawaii Ali
Summary: Naruto turns seventeen and his friends throw him a party. In the process they find out about the Kyubi. Naruto fears the worst. Then Itachi and Kisame show up. Rated R for lanuage, violence, and shonen-ai and yaoi in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own Naruto nor do I claim to. This story is based off a dream I had after a Naruto-beng (is that how you spell that????) one night ; Due to this fact I'm not sure where it fits into the Naruto timeline… The main focus of this story is Naruto's connections to the Kyubi and Sasuke. I'm not exactly sure where this story is going right now but I'm pretty sure it'll end up a shonen-ai…..maybe even yaoi…. Also, this is my first Naruto story so if any characters are OOC please forgive me….

----------------------

Tomorrow. Just a few more hours. Seventeen. To think, it had been seventeen years since the Kyubi attacked the village and he was born. Seventeen. It didn't sound so old but it was one more year, and he planned to enjoy seventeen even more than sixteen. He promised himself he would become stronger. This year he would train harder. This year would be the best yet.

Smiling to himself, he laid down and let sleep wash over him as his dreams were filled with friends and good times.

Tomorrow. It would all start tomorrow.

----------------------

So far, this had been the single greatest day of his life. Everything just seemed to be going perfect. At the ramen stand this morning, the old man had given him two free bowls!! If that wasn't great Naruto didn't know what was!!!

He trained after that until 2:00 by himself. Everything seemed to be easier today. As he made his way home, he thought he saw a cat or something, but he wasn't sure. Humming softly to himself, Naruto daydreamed of lunch as he walked down the street.

"Naruto!" Iruka called out snapping him out of the clouds.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted happily, running over to him.

"Have you eaten lunch yet?" He asked and smiled when Naruto shook his head. "Good! I'll treat than!……Since it's your birthday and all…"

Naruto beamed at him and Iruka couldn't help but laugh. "What?! Did you think I would forget your birthday?!?!"

----------------------

Spending almost the entire afternoon with Iruka, Naruto finally made it home a little after dark. Just as he was thinking things couldn't get any better, he turned on the lights and nearly jumped out of his skin as people sprang out from everywhere shouting "Happy Birthday" at him. His small apartment had been decorated and all his friends was there smiling.

Naruto stood there a minute before shaking his head, thinking he was seeing things, only to realize they were real.

"Wh-what are you guys doing here….?" Naruto asked quietly.

"You really **_are _**an idiot." Sasuke smirked.

"We're throwing you a birthday party, Naruto. Even you ought to be able to figure that out…" Shikamaru said.

"…But…but …" Naruto tried to make since of things. "…I've never had a party before… You guys aren't joking…are you?…"

"What?!"

"Is this some kind of joke? 'Cause if it is, it's not funny at all…." Naruto said in a deadly soft voice.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed. "How can you accuse us of that?!?! We're your friends!! Though maybe we shouldn't have if this is the thanks we get!!!"

"…Really?!….Do you…mean it…?" Naruto asked half-fearful of the answer.

At the look in his eyes, Sasuke stepped forward and firmly squeezed his shoulder. "We mean it, Naruto."

A series of emotions played over Naruto's face ranging from disbelief to ecstatic.

"WOW!!!" Naruto shouted hugging a surprised Sasuke tightly. "My first birthday party!!! This has been the best day of my life!!!!"

He then proceeded to hug everyone in the room.

Time sped by and at nearly 11:00, everyone was still having a good time. Naruto had received lots of presents and had merely stared at the pile in astonished before having to be forced to open them. Now they were all talking and laughing about some of the stupid things he had done. Naruto stood a little away from everyone else, watching happily.

Just as he was going to join them, a fire seared through his stomach. Howling a blood-curdling scream he fell to the floor, one arm clutching his stomach. Everyone jumped and ran over to him.

"Naruto! What's wrong?!" Sasuke yelled running to him and bending down to help him.

"Stay back!!!!" Naruto snarled as he looked up with blood crimson eyes.

Howling again with pain, he dug into the floor and ripped a chunk out of it then crushed it in is hand. His nails seemed to have grown it the matter of seconds and his teeth looked to be canines.

"Naruto!!" Sasuke screamed reaching out to him.

"Sasuke.." Naruto whispered through the pain. "Please……get the Hokage…the Kyubi……"

"The Kyubi….?" Sasuke asked confused.

As Naruto was screaming more agonizingly then before, Sasuke turned to see Rock Lee already running out the door.

"Lee's getting her, Naruto. It'll be okay.." Sasuke told him.

Naruto flung himself on his back growling and clawing at his jacket, ripping it to shreds. Arching his back and throwing his head against the floor, he tore his shirt off to reveal a red glowing seal. He growled again, but this time more animalistic, and began scratching his stomach and chest.

"Naruto!! Stop!!!!" Sasuke yelled jumping on him and trying to restrain him.

"SASUKE!!!!" Naruto roared trying to break free.

The door flung open and Tsunade ran in.

"Naruto!!" She cried running to him and Sasuke.

"Tsunade-san!!!" Naruto whimpered between screams. "Help me! Please!! It burns!!! The Kyubi!!! Please!"

Turning to Sasuke, she asked, "How long has this been going on?!?!"

"About seven to ten minutes." He answered urgently.

Suddenly, Naruto flung both of them across the room as he screamed.

"Kyubi!!!!!" A red aura surrounded him. "Please!!!! Stop!!!! You're killing me!!!! KYUBI!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!"

With one last scream he collapsed. Tsunade quickly crawled over to him.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" She asked as she checked his vitals.

"Kyubi…" Naruto tried to speak.

"I know.." She stroked his face gently.

"Kyubi……stopped…..why did he stop…?…" Naruto said as he struggled to catch his breath.

"I don't know Naruto. When you yelled 'Don't kill me' he just stopped…" She answered cradling him against her. "Oh, Naruto… You scared me. I thought I had lost you. You can't leave me… You're the only reason I'm here… What would I do without you… You promised you would become a better Hokage than me, my grandfather, and all the rest… even greater than your father…."

"My… father…" Naruto echoed.

No one knew what to think. No one knew what was going on. They all stood silently, watching the scene before them unfold.

"Yes, your father. The Fourth. The great Hokage the Fourth was your father…. That's why the Kyubi was sealed inside you." She said softly.

"Hokage…." Sasuke said in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh…." She gasped. "I forgot you were there…"

"Tsunade-san…" Naruto groaned. "Please don't squeeze so hard…"

"Oh, Naruto! I'm sorry!! I told them! I'm so sorry!!!" She cried.

"It's okay… They have the right to know…" He assured her before passing out.

"What's going on?!" Sasuke almost yelled.

"I'll tell you…but please…don't hate Naruto…actually you should all thank him… If it wasn't for him and his father our whole village would be destroyed…. Everyone of you owe your life and the lives of your family to him…" Tsunade said with an almost sad look.

"What?!"

----------------------

A/N: So that's the first chapter… Sorry if it's short but they'll get longer as I go. I'll have Chapters 2 soon and I'm not quite done writing Chapter 3. Now is where thing get interesting! This first chapter was solely for the purpose of them finding out about the Kyubi. Chapter 2 goes into his and Sasuke's relationship (no shonen-ai yet) and Itachi makes a tiny appearance. Itachi fans, I'll try to get Ch. 3 up for you!!! hehehe Sorry to any Kisame fans but you won't like the end of Ch. 3.

Please review if you like or not because if no one likes it I'm not wasting my time posting the rest. Flames are accepted since they'll help me to improve the story and my writing, but please don't be harsh about it. Be critical to the story not rude. Thanks for reading!!! -Alicia


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I don't own Naruto.

First, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. To J(), I'm sorry you felt that way. I'll try to slow down from now on but I fear Ch 2 and Ch 3 might also seemed rushed. And to Iceheart19(), yes there is a death penalty and I have to admit I just completely forgot about it…… I feel stupid… However, since Tsunade is Hokage after all and his friends won't tell anybody and in Ch 3... well, you'll see…

Also, this chapter deals with Naruto and his friends dealing with knowing about the Kyubi. He has a demon sealed inside him, who'd want to be friends with him now?

---------------

"Ohmigods!!!" Sakura gasped as tears fell down her face. "That's why everyone hates him……"

They all gazed down at Naruto who was now sleeping peacefully, as if nothing ever happened. He looked like an angel and his innocence seemed to radiate from him. Sasuke sat not far from the bed with his chin in his hands.

"I need to go… Maybe there will be something about this in one of my scrolls… Will somebody stay with him? Just to make sure he's okay…" Tsunade asked her concern obvious.

"I'll stay." Sasuke said before anyone else had a chance and in a tone that all to well stated he'd hear no argument.

"Okay… Thank you, Sasuke. Now, the rest of you should leave…" Tsunade said.

"Yes, Hokage…" Many voices seemed to chorus and all but Sasuke slowly left.

Sasuke pulled his chair closer so he was sitting right next to Naruto's bed and silently watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. Before he realized it Sasuke nodded off, his head resting on Naruto's arm.

---------------

Naruto awoke with his arm numb. Moaning sleepily, he tried to move it only to find something holding it down. In the dim light he couldn't make out what it was… With his free arm he reached over to feel the softest silk he ever touched……

"…Naruto…" Sasuke groaned softly. He sat up and look at Naruto. "How are you feeling?…"

"…My arm is numb…" Naruto said quietly.

"That's not what I meant, dobe…" Sasuke growled.

"Well,… I feel like I always do…" Naruto yawned. "… and don't call me that…"

"Are you sure? I mean… that was……" Sasuke tried to say.

"No different from before… well, it gets a little worst each year but--"

"Each year!?" Sasuke yelled. "You mean this happens to you **every **year?!"

"Yeah, it always has. Every year on my birthday. But it's not really a big deal." Naruto explained it as if Sasuke should already know.

"Naruto… how… how do you stand it?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"It's just the way things are." Naruto said with an awkward smile.

Sasuke just stared at him bewildered. He couldn't imagine what it must be like. Suddenly the color drained from Naruto's face and a look of horror replaced his smile.

"Naruto…?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"You can leave now. I'm perfectly fine. It's okay. I know Hokage made you stay, but as you can see I'm better. So, you can leave now." Naruto quickly told Sasuke and for some reason sounded as if he was trying to reassure him.

"It's fine, Naruto, but I'll stay just incase." Sasuke told him.

"No, really. It's okay, Sasuke. I understand. You don't have to stay here out of duty. Now that you know you probably want to get away from me. I really do understand. Don't worry about it. No one will think less of you about it." Naruto said with such sincerity Sasuke was speechless for a moment.

"I'm not leaving…"

"I know you feel it's your duty, but--"

"NOO!" Sasuke yelled shoving Naruto down by his shoulders. "Dammitt, Naruto! That's not why!! You're my teammate, my friend!! I'm not going to just abandon you when you need me!!!"

Naruto just stared at him transfixed.

"Dobe…" Sasuke muttered. "You need to go to sleep."

"But what about you? Where will you sleep?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine here."

"No. I'm not waking up with a numb arm again!" Naruto teased. "Hey! You can just share with me! Here, get in!"

"What?!"

"Well I don't have anywhere else you can sleep and I'll try not to hog the covers or kick or something else like that."

"……"

"Well?"

---------------

Tsunade was searching through the scrolls in her office. The words began to blur and she kept reading the same parts over again before she finally called it a night. In truth in was a morning. Yet, she had found nothing close to what she was looking for.

---------------

Finally, he had convinced him it was okay. Gods, he was so stubborn! And now he was sleeping next to him. He knew he would give in but he had been **real** stubborn about it! He had almost wanted to knock him out just so he'd sleep. In the end his own exhaustion won out and he gave up. Watching the other boy sleeping beside him he couldn't help but be amazed.

Sasuke shifted in his chair slightly. He didn't understand how Naruto could always seem so happy when something so terrible had happened to him. Sasuke thought his life was horrible, but at least he knew his family and didn't have a demon sealed inside him. He wasn't shunned and hated most of his life for a reason he didn't have no control of or even know. He had never truly realized how amazing Naruto was.

Sasuke was just nodding off as Naruto began to mutter in his sleep.

"Kyubi…don't…" Naruto whimpered tossing in the bed. "…don't kill them…no…I don't want to hurt anybody…please, Kyubi…don't make me hurt anyone…please…I don't want to hurt them…my friends…"

Sasuke was shocked by Naruto's revelations. Naruto's greatest fear was the Kyubi making him hurt his friends. Through the years, they're rivalry had turned into friendship. However, he never realized just how important that could be to Naruto.

---------------

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he bounced around happily. "I made breakfast! Wake up!!!"

Groaning sleepily, Sasuke got up and stretched while he watched Naruto try to set the table.

"What did you fix?" Sasuke asked as he sat down.

"Ramen!!" Naruto smiled brightly.

"…Ramen…for breakfast…" Sasuke smirked thinking he should have known the answer.

"Yup! It's the best way to start off a good day." Naruto said passing Sasuke a bowl.

"Hmmph…"

---------------

"Naruto!" Iruka said running up to him. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

"Of course! It wasn't a big deal." Naruto laughed.

"But…they said…" Iruka said softly.

"Iruka-sensei, it was nothing. It happens every year. Don't worry about it!" Naruto said then turned to run off. "See ya later! I have to do something!!"

Iruka stood there a moment watching him run off then sighed with a small smile and went to his class.

---------------

"Hey!" Sakura called out. "Have any of you seen Naruto?"

Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Choji, and Kiba all shook their heads.

"I haven't since this morning when I left his house." Sasuke told her.

"Don't you know your friend at all after all these years?" Kakashi asked coming up behind them.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you know where he is?" Sakura asked quickly.

"Of course. He's where he always goes on this day." Kakashi smiled with his eye.

"What?…" Sakura said softly. "Where?"

"He goes to where the Kyubi attacked to lay flowers for those who died there. He's done that every year since he first found out." Katashi said as he walked off. "He'll spend the whole day apologizing to each one of them ."

"Why…does he do that…?" Hinata thought out loud.

---------------

The sunset blazed across the sky like fire. Naruto sat with his head down as tears fell down his face.

"I'm sorry…" He cried clutching the ground.

Sitting in silence, he gazed up at the sky and wiped his face. As darkness fell around him, he watched the stars bloom. Not realizing what he was doing he began to hum a tune that haunted his dreams. Slowly it became a song. Not knowing why, he sang louder as the words filled his soul.

****

Though the night might be dark,

And your path may be hard,

I'll be there to help you through.

Though the day can be lonely,

And you feel that nobody cares,

I'll be holding your hand.

Though life seems unfair to you,

And the world always seems mean,

I'm always there by your side.

Though people are cold,

And nobody understands,

I'm there listening to you.

Though nobody is there,

And you are always alone,

I'm singing this song just for you.

Though I may be gone,

And you have no one else,

I love you…

Even though he didn't know why, the song comforted him. It always did. Sighed he gazed up at the moon.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered from behind him. "That was beautiful…"

Naruto spun around quicker than any of them thought possible for him.

"What are you doing here?!?!" Naruto growled at all his friends.

"We…we…was worried……about you…" Hinata stuttered.

"Well, I'm fine!" Naruto snapped angrily.

"Naruto that song…"Sakura said softly. "I've never heard it before…Where did you learn it?…"

His anger vanished and he visibly flushed. An expression of shock and sorrow filled his eyes.

"I…I……don't know…" He whispered almost too quiet for them to hear.

"What?" Sakura said confused.

"…I don't know…I just…know…I have dreams about some woman singing it…" Naruto said then ran off.

"Well, I never realized you had such a beautiful singing voice. I never would have expected." Sakura said.

"Umm,…thanks…I gotta go…" Naruto said then ran off.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled.

"Let him go." Sasuke told her sternly.

"But why?!" She demanded.

"Can't you tell we embarrassed him?" Shikamaru asked her, his tone telling that he thought her stupid.

"We weren't suppose to be here, or to hear that song." Neji said and began walking home. "Come, Hinata."

She merely nodded her head and followed him.

---------------

Three weeks had pasted. Glancing out the window he seen the first snowfall of the season. Finishing his breakfast, he slowly walked outside to begin another day. He knew that he promised, but this extra four hours of training was getting to him. Anyway, wasn't it okay to break a promise to yourself…? Grumbling to himself, he made his way to the training field where Sasuke waited for him.

"Your late…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. "…again…"

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Naruto muttered.

"Hmph." Sasuke smirked. "Well, lets begin…"

---------------

"Do we strike soon, Itachi-san?" Kisame asked.

"Not just yet…lets wait a bit more…" Itachi said eerily.

---------------

"I win…again…" Sasuke stood over Naruto with an all to familiar smirk.

"No you don't!!!" Naruto growled suddenly kicking Sasuke in the side, throwing him about seven feet.

"Hey, boys." Kakashi said stepping into the clearing.

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing really. Just checking up on you…" Kakashi said lazily.

"What?!" Naruto bellowed. "You interrupted us for that?!?!

"Yes." Kakashi nodded.

"Ahh!!" Naruto yelled. "I'm going to eat!!!"

He started to storm off then stopped and turned to Sasuke smilling.

"Wanna come get some ramen?"

"Sure."

---------------

"Sakura… what's wrong?"

Sakura gasped in susprise and spun quickly around. When she seen who it was she sighed in relief.

"You startled me, Ino." Sakura laughed.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked again sitting down.

"It's nothing really…" Sakura smiled sadly.

"…just Sasuke-kun…

" What do you mean?"

"He doesn't like me for anything more than… a teammate…" Sakura tried not to cry.

"….." Ino didn't know what to say.

"… not even for a friend …" Sakura busted into tears.

Crying on Ino's shoulder, Sakura finally released all the emotions she'd been trying to hold in for so long. Ino hugged her tight and tried to comfort her.

---------------

"Itachi-san when are we going to attack?"

Kisame asked impatiently.

He sat motionlessly a few minutes considering.

"Tomorrow. We'll attack tomorrow."


	3. Author's Note

I would like to say thank you to all of you who reviewed!!! I'm so happy you like the storyline! I'm currently writing chapter 4 and will hopefully have ch. 3 up soon. I would deeply like to apologize for Kakashi's name being spelled "Katashi"!!! I has my cousin type it for me (because I'm lazy and suck at typing) but I promise from now on to do my own typing. I'm kind of stuck at this one part in ch. 4 so maybe I'll have time to revise ch. 1 and 2!!! And to Jiyu Hatell Kodai, the song Naruto sings I actually wrote so there is no need for a disclaimer. Thank you anyway!

Also, could anyone tell me if Kyubi is infact male? This might give away part of my story but is it possible to for the Kyubi to be female…? If anyone has and proof or thoughts on this please let me know!!!! (I don't want to offend anyone!)

One last warning, Chapter 3 has shuttle shonen-ai and Chapter 4 has definite yaoi! If you are not into this kind of thing I suggest you don't read this story. Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed and for everything you have pointed out to help make my story better!!!! I truly hope you all like LFL!-Alicia


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: hehehe….. Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter but I like to have the next chapter done for I post and I had a short spell of writer's block with Ch. 4.

Ok, moving on… If there are any Kisame fans please don't flame me for this chapter! I don't hate the guy… I just don't like him… Itachi fans don't worry too much, I like him too!! XD There's shonen-ai at the end of this chapter. If you don't like then don't read!!!! This is your final warning!!! Turn back now!!!!

Oh! And thank you to everyone you answered my question about Kyubi being male or female!!! I appreciate it a lot!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did…. Hehehehehehehehehe ::Laughs manically::

If you see anything like ::sobs:: or ::yawns:: inside a quotation than it's an action they do at that moment.

Also, you'll notice Sasuke changes the suffix he uses for Naruto. This is very important since it shows how he really feels. I'm not actually sure on all of the suffixes, so if I use any incorrectly please tell me so I can fix it! Thank you!

---------------

Snow drifted outside lightly covering everything in a sheer veil of white. The strong winter wind seeped through cracks causing the boy to shiver beneath his one thin cover. Rolling into a ball, he attempted to warm himself a little but to no avail. However, despite the cold, or perhaps because of it, he managed to sleep. As if out of his dream, he began to hum a lullaby. His lullaby.

---------------

"Dobe!!!" Sasuke yelled. "You're almost two hours late!!! I've been out here waiting for you about to freeze!!!"

"Geez! I said I was sorry! It hard for me to get up when it's cold like this!" Naruto yelled back. "And don't call me that!!!"

"Like that any excuse, dobe!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Goddammitt, Sasuke-baka!!!! Would you stop being such an arrogant bastard!!!" Naruto snapped.

"Hmph." Sasuke smirked.

"Agghh!!!" Naruto snarled and continued his tirade.

Hiding not far from them, Itachi turned to Kisame and nodded. "Now…"

Out of the corner of his eye Sasuke seen movement and quickly summoning his Sharingan to see Kisame attacking.

"Naruto!!!!" He yelled tackling him seconds before Kisame's sword would have ripped him to shreds.

Both boys looked up to see Itachi and Kisame looking down at them.

"Itachi…" Sasuke hissed between clinched teeth.

"Stay out of this, Sasuke. You're still not strong enough. I'm just here for the fox-boy." Itachi said void of emotions.

"I won't let you take Naruto!!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"You think you can stop me? You'll die trying."

"I don't care! I won't let you hurt Naruto!! Do what you want to me, but don't even touch Naruto!!!!" Sasuke screamed.

"You're being stupid, Sasuke. Besides, what is the demon to you?" Itachi smirked similar to Sasuke but with malice.

"Naruto's no demon! He's my comrade! My **friend**! And I'll die before I'll let you hurt him!!"

"That's very noble of you, Sasuke… But what of avenging our clan…your revenge…is your 'friend' worth sacrificing that?"

"Yes…" Sasuke said without hesitating or flinching.

"Really?… That's interesting… You would give up your duty to our clan for this…nobody?"

"I would give anything to protect Naruto…even my duty or my life…"

"How very touching.." Kisame grinned evilly as hw swung his sword.

---------------

"Neji-niisan…" Hinata said in almost a whisper gently grabbing the tail of his shirt.

"What…" He said but kept walking with her tugging along after him.

"Did…did…" Hinata stuttered.

"…'Did' what?" He asked stopping and turning to her.

"……Did you know…about Naruto-kun?" She asked looking at the ground.

"No…I never would have guessed, actually…" Neji admitted.

"Oh…"

"Why?" Neji asked as Shikamaru and some of the others walked up.

"I…I just…" Hinata stammered.

Neji narrowed his eyes and swiftly grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. "…You knew, didn't you?… Don't lie to me, Hinata, because I'll be able to tell. You knew about Naruto. You knew about the Kyubi all along, didn't you?…"

"Well, …I…"

"What?!" Kiba asked confused.

"Tell me, Hinata." Neji said more sternly.

"Yes…I've known for a couple of years now…" She admitted.

"How?" Neji pressed.

"I overheard him one day…yelling…but no one was there…he was cursing the Kyubi and…and said that…"

"What!?!"

"ThatIfTheKyubiWasn'tSealedInsideHimMaybeEveryoneWouldn'tHateHimNoMore! ThatSomeoneMightNoticeHe'sThere! ThatThey'dSeeNarutoAndNotADemon!!!!" Hinata shouted all her words running together as she pulled away from him panting.

Everyone stared at her amazed and confused, even Neji.

"I-I'm sorry!" She blushed.

---------------

""Bastards!!!" Naruto screamed attacking at Kisame.

Laughing at Naruto he easily dodged the punch intended for his stomach and knocked Naruto to the ground.

"How pathetic…" He said bringing his blade down on Naruto.

As it ripped off his legs Naruto screamed out in pain earning a malicious smile from Kisame then 'poofed' into smoke.

"What?!?!" Kisame gasped turning just in time for Naruto's fist to smash into his cheek.

He went skidding across the ground for a few feet before finally standing back up. He laughed rubbing his jaw. "So the little kit has a nice punch, huh? This might even turn into a decent fight. However, I have to bring you in alive… That complicates matters a bit, but it'll be no problem…"

"By the Gods! You're annoying!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, if you would just be a good boy and come with us quietly we wouldn't have to waste our time like this."

"Well, if you'd just go ahead and kill yourself you'd put us all out of the misery of seeing your ugly face!" Naruto said in the sweetest voice.

"I'll kill you!" Kisame yelled.

"I thought I had to be brought in alive!!" Naruto laughed again sticking out his tongue, taunting him with a childish 'na-na-na' chant and dance.

"Arrgg!" Kisame growled charging him.

---------------

"We understand, Hokage." Iruka said with deadly seriousness. "I feel the same as you…"

"Good." Tsunade said looking at both sternly. "As his instructors, that he trust, I'm counting on you two. Do you know where he's at now?"

"Yup." Kakashi answered. "He's training with Sasuke."

---------------

"Is this as strong as you are? You really are weak. Do you not hate me enough yet?" Itachi said standing over a battered Sasuke.

Spitting out blood, Sasuke glared at his brother…No!…Not his brother!!…His enemy… The destroyer of **his** clan… Fury raged inside him and Sasuke lashed out kicking Itachi in the ribs. Smiling faintly, he could have swore he heard a few crack…

"No. I don't hate you enough." Sasuke said softly as he got up, wiping blood from his mouth. "It's impossible for me to hate you enough. It seems everyday, every second, I hate you more. And it's never enough, because the next moment after I thought I could hate you no more, I do… I always hate you more…and it's never enough. For what you did…it could never be enough."

"Hmph" Itachi smirked as he faded from Sasuke's vision.

"You're not my brother!!" Sasuke yelled as he scanned the area. "You're nothing but a monster!! A true** demon**!!! You don't deserve to be part of the Uchiha Clan!!!!"

"I'm the true heir of the Sharingan!" Itachi's normally emotionless voice filled with mirth.

"True heir?!?! '**True** **heir**'?!?!?!" Sasuke laughed manically. "You are nothing more than a prodigy gone insane! You have no soul and no heart!!"

"Sasuke!!" Naruto shouted anxiously. "Look out!!!"

---------------

"Why didn't you tell us, Hinata?" Neji asked almost angrily.

"It wasn't my place…" Hinata looked appalled at his question. "It was Naruto-kun's secret and I had no right to tell anybody."

"You could have told us! We're your friends!" Ino said.

Hinata glared at her with a look that easily rivaled that of Neji's worst. "A true shinobi doesn't betray a friend's most painful secret to satisfy another's gossip. To do so is an affrontment to one's friend and oneself."

"Wow…" Kiba whispered then smiled. "Always knew you had it in ya, Hinata-chan!"

"…uhh…" Hinata blushed. "…I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize for doing what you feel is right." Neji told her sternly.

Suddenly, they all spun around as they felt an enormous chakra coming from the forest. Just as Hokage and many of the older ninjas came running out, an area of about two miles was demolished.

"It's Naruto." Kakashi said quietly.

"The Kyubi…" Tsunade whispered. "Naruto…"

They took off running to him through the forest with Kakashi leading the way.

"Naruto-kun!" Tsunade shouted as they came to the clearing then gasped.

Naruto slowly turned and growled at them with glowing red eyes and the Kyubi manifested around him (A/N: Like when he fought Haku!). All that remained of his shirt was the tattered pieces hanging from his pants and the seal on his belly glowed deeper than his eyes. It wasn't until Naruto whipped around and snarled a feral growl before jumping at him that they noticed Sasuke sitting against a tree barely conscious.

"Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura cried out falling to her knees.

"Naruto!!" Kakashi shouted stepping forward to late. "Look out!!!"

Sasuke stared at the tip of the katana two inches from his throat dipping with blood.

"Naruto…" He tried to speak, tried to breathe but found he could do neither. He could even think.

Growling viciously, Naruto hit Itachi sending him across the clearing.

"Naruto-kun!" Tsunade sobbed starting to run to him but halted by his snarl.

Tsunade cried, joining a stunned and confused Sakura on her knees. She had done it again. When she looked up her gaze fell upon the _cursed necklace_ **she** had given **him**. This was **her fault**. She had caused the death of another person she loved. Her eyes fell down and she felt her heart shatter.

Itachi's katana was embedded to the hilt through Naruto's stomach. Blood seeped from the wound but seemed to otherwise not effect him. Reaching down he slowly pulled the blade out while walking towards Itachi, who stood amazed. With the slightest flick of his wrist Naruto slung his blood off the sword, staining the white snow.

Kisame appeared out of nowhere to protect Itachi. "I'll kill you, fucking demon!!!"

As he brought the blade down Naruto moved centimeters, it barely missing his shoulder. Before Kisame could react, he instantly spun around easily slicing off Kisame's head. Rolling to Itachi's feet, he stared up at him with surprise and fear still shining in his dead eyes. Realizing the fruitlessness of continuing this battle, Itachi tried to escape jumping into the air. Naruto snarled and with a wave of his arm slung Itachi crashing into the ground. He struggled but found himself bound by an invisible force and a pissed fox-boy walking towards him growling the whole way with a look that promised his death. Standing over him, Naruto grinned a murderous look of hatred and anger. Slowly raising Itachi's own katana before bring the blade swiftly down on his throat, sending Itachi to join the rest of his clan with the same weapon.

"Naruto!!! NOOO!!! Stop!!! You can't kill him!! That's **my **duty! **My revenge**!!" Sasuke screamed trying to sit up.

Feeling the blood trickle down his throat Itachi opened his eyes to see the fox-boy kneeling beside him eyes obscured by his hair and his katana pressed firmly against his throat. Naruto stood up and turned walking slowly to where Sasuke leaned against the tree as the aura fade and his wound healed before everyone's eyes. Stopping two feet away, he dropped the sword and looked at Sasuke with tears falling from his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto cried in a whisper then collapsed.

"Naruto!" Sasuke somehow found strength he didn't have, jumping up to catch Naruto before falling himself, holding the crying kitsune against his chest. "No… I'm sorry… Thank you…"

"…What are friends for, ne?…" Naruto tried to laugh but it came out as a hoarse murmur.

Sasuke laughed lightly and smiled his first real smile since that day…

Finally as everyone remembered, they looked to where Itachi had been to find him gone leaving behind Kisame's remains. Cautiously, everybody made their way to where the two young gennins laid, Naruto's head now resting on Sasuke's lap.

"Naruto, are you okay? Does anything hurt? Do you feel cold? Tell me what's wrong?!" Tsunade almost panicked as she knelt beside them.

Grinning his normal devious grin Naruto laughed, though rather weakly. "Oh, I'm fine. Nothing a good night's sleep won't cure. It's Sasuke-kun you need to worry about. He broke his leg and a few ribs. I'm just ::yawn:: tired."

---------------

After Tsunade had checked him out then moving on to Sasuke to deal with his broken ribs and leg, she checked Naruto over head to toe once more. Looking at Sasuke, she smiled faintly as Naruto muttered something about ramen.

"He's perfectly fine…" She said softly brushing her fingers over his stomach where the katana pierced. "Not even a scratch. No scar…and he seems just to be exhausted. He just needs to be taken home."

"Okay." Sasuke said and picked Naruto up vaguely surprised at how light he was.

"What are you doing?!" Tsunade screeched.

"Taking him home."

"You can't!!! Your ribs!!! At least let someone else carry him!!!" She shouted then from the look of defiance on his face said sternly. "As Hokage, I **order **you to let someone else carry him, Uchiha Sasuke."

With his eyes narrowed in anger, she could have sworn she heard him growl but he didn't argue.

"I'll carry him." Iruka said in a gentle voice and took him from Sasuke.

They walked in silence, neither speaking until after Iruka laid him in his bed. Immediately Sasuke pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed. Without thinking Sasuke gently reached over and brushed the hair from Naruto's eyes.

"He'll be okay, Sasuke." Iruka said firmly grasping his shoulder. "I'll stay with him. Go home and get some sleep."

"No. I'd rather stay." Sasuke said without looking away from Naruto.

"Sasuke--"

"Noo!!!!" Sasuke yelled standing up and staring Iruka in the eyes. "I won't leave him!!! Not after…not after…"

"Okay. It's okay, Sasuke… Alright, but I'm intrusting him to you. He's like a son or little brother to me and I love him dearly. If anything happens, please, come get me."

"Yes, sir… Thank you…"

---------------

Sasuke was exhausted too but refused to sleep incase anything happened to Naruto. For hours he had watched Naruto sleep relatively peacefully though he kept muttering something Sasuke couldn't understand and tossing a little. Sasuke thought he might be having a nightmare. Well, more like a bad dream since he wasn't kicking and screaming…

"SASUKE!!!!" Naruto screamed sitting up and staring into the darkness while startling Sasuke. Holding his forehead in his hands, he tried to catch his breath.

"…What, dobe?!" Sasuke snapped, annoyed that he had been startled.

"AHHH!!!!" Naruto freaked as he tried to spin around and wound up falling off the bed in a wad of sheets.

"……"

"W-what are you doing here?!?" Naruto yelled jumping back on the bed and in Sasuke's face.

"I'm making sure you're alright after what happened this afternoon." Sasuke said angrily, still mentally punishing himself for being taken by surprise.

Realization dawned on Naruto's face as he looked at Sasuke as if for the first time. Worry and concern suddenly filled his eyes and he said, "Are you alright?! I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun! Are you hurt?!"

Stunned, Sasuke stared at him in disbelief. _Him? Was he okay? He wasn't the one that had a katana stabbed through his stomach!!!_

"I'm really sorry about your brother!! Please don't be mad at me! I-I don't know what happened. When I though he was going to kill you I went insane. Please don't hate me! I couldn't help it!!" Naruto all but cried grasping Sasuke's shirt like it was his only lifeline.

"Naruto…I could never hate you…" Sasuke said softly. Gently he pulled Naruto to him, tightly held to his chest. Stroking Naruto's hair, he remembered the lullaby Naruto had sung. Hoping it would comfort him, Sasuke began to sing:

****

Though the night might be dark,

And your path may be hard,

I'll be there to help you through.

Though the day can be lonely,

And you feel that nobody cares,

I'll be holding your hand.

Though life seems unfair to you,

And the world always seems mean,

I'm always there by your side.

Though people are cold,

And nobody understands,

I'm there listening to you.

Though nobody is there,

And you are always alone,

I'm singing this song just for you.

Though I may be gone,

And you have no one else,

I love you…

Feeling Naruto relax slightly he continued to hum the lullaby. With his head resting on Sasuke's shoulder, Naruto's tears burned his neck. Though he had calmed down, he was still sobbing and clutching Sasuke's chest.

"Shh…" Sasuke whispered, brushing his lips against Naruto's ear. Cupping his jaw, Sasuke gently caressed Naruto's cheek with his thumb. "It's okay, Naruto. I'm here. Go to sleep. I won't leave. **Promise**."

Naruto stopped sobbing but still held furiously. Burying his face in the nape of Sasuke's neck, Naruto slowly slid one hand up from Sasuke's chest into his hair at the base of his head while the other still grasped his shirt. Sasuke sighed as he felt Naruto's trembling lips on his neck.

"Naruto…" Came out in a hoarse whispered. "You need to…rest…"

Shivering as Naruto's hot breath tickled his throat, Sasuke weakly pulled Naruto away from him. As he laid him in bed, he was met with hurt eyes. Blue eyes as deep as the ocean and as clear as he sky. Before he realized what he was doing, Sasuke crawled into the bed and pulled Naruto in his arms. With his head tucked perfectly under Sasuke's chin, he breathed Naruto's scent. Oddly enough he smelled like the forest and…ramen. Smiling faintly, Sasuke thought it was one of the most wonderful smells ever. Mummering softly to the boy in his arms, he smiled gently before drifting into sweet dreams of blue eyes. However, the blonde fox heard his almost inaudible mummer of, "Sleep sweet, Naruto-koi."

---------------

Hehehe… You like? Fluffy and kind of corny, yes, but wait till next chapter. I like lemons! Anyone else? Next chapter will **definitely** be yaoi (guy/guy lemon) so if you don't like, don't read! I'm not trying to be rude, I'm just warning you! Also, I have a question for my reviewers: Do you think I should post Ch 4 on here or have a link to a different page for it since it is graphic?

I hope you all liked this chapter and I'm sorry for killing Kisame if there are any fans but I had to kill someone and it wasn't going to be Itachi!! Nuh-huh! Not Itachi!!! NO WAY!!! ahem Anyways, if this chapter seems confusing I'm sorry!! I'm doing the best I can but it plays in my head like an episode and it's hard to make it make sense on paper sometimes! It might be awhile before I get Ch 4 up 'cause not only do I have to decide what to do with it but I'm having problems with Ch 5.

Ja ne!


	5. Ch 4

A/N: Alright, here's Ch 4! I'm warning you all now: this chapter is **_YAOI_**!!!!! It's guy-guy lemon action!!! Don't pass this point if you're not into this kind of thing!!! Please don't flame because of this either since you was warned many times!!! There is more than one yaoi scene, too. This whole chapter is like one big lemony fest!! However, there is no actually penetration written, because I couldn't bring myself to do it yet… It's coming I promised but for now it's just really intense make-outs!

Oh! And this chapter is dedicated to my friend, pain-in-the-ass and everyone else who has reviewed. I have decided to just post it here instead of a censored version since I have seen so many others. Thank you all for the reviews! You don't know how much they mean to me! Thank you, thank you! ::bows on hands and knees with forehead touching the floor:: You are all wonderful!!!! I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry it took so long to post! I promise chapter 5 will be up soon!!! And I'm thinking Orochimaru might be making a appearance soon! But I don't think it's how you'll be expecting. At least I hope not….. On to the story!!!!!

---------------

Awaking before dawn, Sasuke smiled at the warmth and subtle pressure. Gently, he wrapped his arms more securely around Naruto and refused to open his eyes. Suddenly, he shivered when he felt Naruto's breath on his neck. "Sasuke…"

"…Yes…" He barely breathed.

Slowly, Naruto's hand glided down Sasuke's chest and downward as he whispered into his ear. "You had a good dream?"

"…yes…how--" Sasuke said in a soft voice.

"You're **hard**…" Naruto breathed into Sasuke's ear, firmly but slowly stroking his erection.

"Ohh…" He moaned unable to breathe, his eyes rolling back and slightly closing.

"Tell me, Sa-su-ke…" Naruto said as he reached his hand down into his pants and grasped his arousal. Sasuke gasped as Naruto squeezed him over and over yet he noticed something pressing firmly into his hip. "What was you dreaming about, Sa-su-ke?"

"Uhh…" He tried to speak but was failing as Naruto continued to squeeze and release him while whispering his name syllable by syllable.

"Hmm…" Naruto changed his tactics as his fingertips went up Sasuke's length in an agonizing slow motion barely touching him.

Sasuke groaned deep in his throat causing Naruto to smile. Licking the inside of his ear, Naruto whispered his name again. This time Naruto gasped as he suddenly found himself on his back staring into onyx eyes. Unable to read what he was thinking, Naruto prepared for Sasuke to hit him or something much worse.

"You." Sasuke said huskily in a suddenly deep and sexy voice before kissing Naruto passionately. "Just like you dreamed of me."

Sasuke nipped at Naruto's chin as he thrusted his hips against his, rubbing his own arousal into Naruto's. He moaned out at the sensation, not realizing that Sasuke was removing his clothing until he felt Sasuke's searing lips on his chest and the restraint on his lower half gone.

"…Sasuke…" Naruto almost purred when Sasuke nuzzled his face against Naruto's well defined stomach and licked his bellybutton.

Naruto found it hard to breathe, throwing his head back and clutching the sheets as Sasuke's lips made their way slowly and gently down. He placed the lightest of kisses at the base of Naruto's erection. With his lips only centimeters away, Sasuke caressed Naruto's length with merely his breath. Sasuke had to hold his hips still as he wiggled and squirmed. He whimpered and begged and pleaded as Sasuke tortured him while ignoring all Naruto's cries. Then he began to kneed Naruto's balls (( A/N: I'm so sorry for the word but I didn't know what else to put…)) in an almost painful manner. Naruto cried out, arching into him as Sasuke traced his head with the tip of his tongue.

"Please…" Naruto begged in a whisper. "Sasuke!…please…"

"No. Not yet." Sasuke kissed Naruto's tip lightly, dipping his tongue in a teasing way.

Slowly, Sasuke crawled up him, brushing his lips across Naruto's body before crushing his in a hungry kiss. Naruto arched his body against him, running both hands in Sasuke's hair, kissing him deeper. Sasuke moaned into his mouth when Naruto's erection brushed his. Grabbing the small of Naruto's back, pulling him closer and bracing himself, he thrusted against Naruto. As Sasuke thrusted faster and faster, his throbbing manhood rubbing against his, Naruto broke the kiss gasping for air. Sasuke smiled as Naruto gazed at him with passion glazed eyes. He looked beautiful with his body glistening from their sweat causing his gorgeous blonde hair to cling to his face. Another moan escaped Sasuke's lips as Naruto kissed his throat then down his collarbone, and he shivered when Naruto teased his nipple with his tongue and nipped at his chest. Then Naruto tried to kiss him but Sasuke stopped him.

"Say my name…" Sasuke said against his lips but refusing to kiss him. "…Say it how you did earlier…"

"…Sa…su…ke…" Naruto moaned between breaths.

"…yes…" Sasuke kissed him demandingly then trailed kisses down his jaw before nuzzling his neck. "…again…"

"…Sa-su-ke…" Naruto moaned clutching his hair with one hand and stroking his chest with the other. "…Sa-su-ke…"

"…Naruto…" Sasuke nibbled his earlobe playfully.

"…ahhh…Sa-su-ke…ohh…" Naruto purred. "…Sa-su-ke…Sa-su-ke…"

Suddenly, Naruto's stomach clenched and spasms shot throughout his body as he called out Sasuke's name one last time and came. With one final thrust, Sasuke came as well then collapsed on Naruto. He smiled as he felt Naruto's hand caressing his back.

"…Sa-su-ke… My Sa-su-ke-koi…" Naruto whispered before they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Outside, the sun's first rays streaked across the sky. A new day was just beginning as dawn came and the villagers of Konoha was waking up.

---------------

He had waited long enough. It was nearly 7:00. He should be awake by now. The sun had raised nearly two hours ago. But then again he was not one for mornings. And he probably needed his rest. Maybe he should wait a little while. It would be best for him to sleep. He'd wait till he left for breakfast and meet him at the stand. Yeah! That was it! Iruka decided but when he sat down his stare only rested on the window and the clock. A minute seemed an hour as he waited to see if Naruto was okay.

---------------

Naruto woke up to someone knocking on the door. Grumbling, he started to get up when he realized he couldn't. His eyes flew open to see onyx ones staring into his.

"Shh…" Sasuke stopped Naruto from speaking as another knock came from the door.

Instantly everything from the night before flooded into Naruto's mind and he blushed deeply aware that Sasuke laid on top of him naked. Sasuke smirked knowing Naruto's thoughts when he felt him firmly against his thigh. At the base of Naruto's neck, Sasuke gave him a soft kiss then began sucking and teasing him with his tongue. Naruto let out a shuttering breath when Sasuke stopped. When he looked at him, the smirk on his face made Naruto's chest hurt and butterflies flutter in his stomach. His whole body trembled as the truth seemed to smack him in the face. He was in love with Sasuke.

Another knock came from the door, and as silently as he could Sasuke created a bushin to go answer it.

"What?…" The Sasuke-bushin demanded.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun…" They heard Sakura say. "We came to see Naruto. Can we come in?"

"No." The bushin said coldly.

"Why not?" Ino said rather loudly.

"Be quiet!" Sasuke-bushin snapped. "He's sleeping! Go away before you wake him up!"

With that the door slammed. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a cocky grin.

"What?" Sasuke asked arching an eyebrow.

"I don't think they're gonna be to happy with you." Naruto teased.

"What makes you think I care?" Sasuke smirked as he began kissing down Naruto's jaw to his chest.

"Sasuke…stop…"Naruto protested weakly yet tilted his head to give Sasuke easier access. "…it's morning…"

Unexpectedly, Sasuke stopped. Naruto looked at him confused. He hadn't actually expected him to listen!

You're right." Sasuke said stunning Naruto further. He then stood up, causing Naruto to blush at his nakedness and look away. Sasuke laughed softly. For some reason he never expected that reaction from the ever-bold Uzumaki Naruto. Then, before Naruto realized what he was doing, Sasuke picked him up discarding his covers and carried the shocked and very nude Naruto towards the bathroom. "We need to take a shower."

"B-but I d-don't have a s-s-shower!" Naruto stammered and blushed similarly to Hinata.

"Hmm." Sasuke smiled. "A bath **would **be nice."

Naruto's mouth fell open but no words came out as he stared at Sasuke with beautifully surprised blue eyes. Sasuke set him down and began drawing the bath water. Looking out of the corner of his eye, he seen Naruto furiously blushing and staring at the floor slightly turned away from him. Slowly, he crept up behind him and smirked when he heard Naruto gasp as he wrapped his arms around him. Pulling him close against him, he kissed the back of Naruto's neck and shoulders. When Naruto relaxed and lean back against him, Sasuke licked behind his ear before whispering huskily, "Let me bathe you."

Naruto nodded as he tried to remember to breathe and allowed Sasuke to pull him into the tub. Naruto's heart pounded wildly in his chest as he sat with his back to Sasuke and flinched when he heard Sasuke chuckle lightly. "Naruto…there's plenty of room. You don't have to sit there on the end holding your knees. Besides, you must be closer if **I'm** going to wash you."

Naruto jumped a little when Sasuke grabbed his hips and pulled him back. Naruto could **feel** his face turning red because he **knew** Sasuke was smirking.

"…Naruto…" Sasuke's gentle voice echoed through the silence as he lathered his hands. He began cleaning Naruto's back, his hands messaging his tense muscles. A sigh escaped his lips and he relaxed without noticing he was. It was amazing what he was doing with his hands! This one kink between his shoulders that had haunted his sleep for a long time was gone! Everywhere Sasuke's hands touched was left tingling. When his arms snaked around and he began to clean/massage Naruto's chest, he lean back against Sasuke and made a sound that sounded like a cross between a sigh and a moan.

"…mmm…Sa-su-ke…"

---------------

At around 11:30when Naruto and Sasuke came walking up at Ichiraku where many people were waiting on them.

"Naruto!!" Iruka said before anyone else and ran to him. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm great! I feel fine! Good as new!" Naruto laughed rubbing the back of his head. "Oh! Sakura-chan, Sasuke told me ya'll stopped by earlier… I'm sorry I was sleeping…"

"Don't worry about it, Naruto, you needed your rest!" Sakura said with a sweet smile.

"umm…hehe…" Naruto laughed weakly. "…Yeah…"

Shikamaru noticed the knowing yet unfamiliar smirk that flashed across Sasuke's face and Naruto's deep blush as he looked quickly at the ground when their eyes met. A grin crept lazily on his face and he chuckled lightly.

"Well, I'll see you all later. Glad you're fine Naruto." He said walking between them. Suddenly, he stopped and turned to Sasuke dropping his voice so only he would hear him and smirked almost rivaling the Uchiha's. "Took you long enough. Glad you had fun last night."

Sasuke was taken back and stared dumbfounded at Shikamaru as he walked off.

"And Naruto," He shouted without stopping or looking back. "That bruise on your neck almost looks like a hickey."

"W-what?!?!" His voice went high and refused to go above a whisper.

"What bruise?" Ino asked then jumped at him. "Let me see!"

"Huh!?! No!!!" Naruto yelled hiding behind Sasuke. "I don't have a bruise!! Leave me alone!! I just want to eat!!!"

"Ino!! Let Naruto eat! He needs his strength!" Iruka said with uncharacteristic sternness.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei…" She pouted but still tried to see from three feet away.

"Hey! Old man! Fed me!!" Naruto shouted happily.

"Boy, if you weren't 90 percent of my business, I would refuse to serve you for your rudeness!" Ichiraku (A/N: I've read he goes by the same name as the stand. Sorry if that's wrong!!) said trying to sound angry but smiled none-the-less setting four bowls in front of Naruto.

"Ow! Ow! You made my favorite!!! YAY!!!" Naruto bounced happily on his stool.

"Yeah. And these first four are on the house." Ichiraku winked at the now ecstatic boy crying with joy.

Naruto stood up and bowed till his head touched his knees and said in perfect formal manner that stunned **everyone**. "Your kindness is more than a wretched child as myself deserves. Thank you, honorable Grandfather."

---------------

An hour and sixteen bowls later, Naruto was happily talking with is friends.

"Okay!" Naruto said jumping up with a wide grin. "Time to train! See ya'll later!"

"But Naruto, you shouldn't!!" Sakura shouted.

"Why?" Naruto asked looking like he was about to cry.

"Naruto, you just had a katana stabbed th-through your s-stomach y-yesterday!!" Sakura started to yell but ended up sobbing.

"But Sakura-chan… I'm fine… That's one of the benefits of having a demon sealed inside you…" Naruto explained. "I feel perfect! It's like it never happened!"

"B-b-but…" She cried.

"It's okay! Don't worry about me! Nothing short of chopping off my head or my heart or something like that could kill me!" Naruto grinned devilishly. "See ya!"

With that said he took off running as fast as he could laughing the entire way. Sasuke smiled to himself and slowly started to follow him. When he finally got to the training field, Naruto was practicing his Taijutsu. An evil smirk seeped onto his face as he advanced on the unsuspecting fox-boy.

---------------

"Why, Sasuke…?" Itachi whispered as he watched Sasuke sneaking up on Naruto from his hiding place.

---------------

Naruto gasped as hands snaked around him and he found himself pressed against a hard body. The hands made their way into his shirt to caress his chest, fingers playing with his nipples. He sighed and leaned back as he felt soft lips against his cheek.

"…Say it…" Sasuke nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck.

"…Sa-su-ke…" Naruto hissed as Sasuke's tongue traced the edges of the hickey he had gave him earlier.

Suddenly, Naruto remembered Shikamaru's comment and spun around in Sasuke's arms glaring at him with determination though not breaking Sasuke's hold.

"How could you?!" He shouted indignantly.

"What?" Sasuke asked innocently yet with a knowing smirk as he slowly backed Naruto into a tree without the angry kit realizing.

"You-you gave me a-a…a hickey!!!" Naruto began to yell but ended in a squeak.

"Did I…" Sasuke said sarcastically as he smoothly removed Naruto's jacket.

"You know damn well you did! Right where everyone would see it! I bet did it on purpose just to embarrass me!" Naruto growled at him then suddenly realized what was going on when Sasuke pulled his shirt over Naruto's head. "H-hey!"

"I didn't want to embarrass you…" Sasuke looked deep into Naruto's eyes hurt seeping in his voice.

"…Sasuke…I didn't--" Naruto whispered tears filling his eyes.

"Shh…" Sasuke silenced him with a gentle yet suggestive kiss. "I'll just have to give you another where no one will see it."

"…ohm…Sa-su-ke……" Naruto moaned as Sasuke began to work on that new hickey above Naruto's heart and arched his body against Sasuke's.

Sasuke groaned against his chest and pressed his hips almost painfully into Naruto's making sure he knew exactly how Sasuke felt. Pulling him to a kiss, Naruto's hand stroked Sasuke's stomach before gently messaging the bulge rubbing against his own. Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder panting slightly and moaned as Naruto's ministrations caused spasms through his entire body. As Naruto gripped his hair and pulled him deep into another kiss, Sasuke wrapped his arms more tightly around him. One hand slid up his back to lightly play with the hair at the nape of his neck and the other grasped his Shoulder as Sasuke broke the kiss to gaze at his beautiful Naruto and rested his forehead on his.

"Naruto…" Sasuke's voice came out in a broken whisper.

"Yes…" Naruto found it hard to breathe or speak.

"I… I think…"

---------------

"……Sasuke……" Itachi whispered trembling though he didn't know why and couldn't stop.

---------------

"…I…"

"Just say it already!!!!"

Naruto and Sasuke both jumped quickly turning to find the intruder. He was standing in a bush with leaves and twigs in his hair. It was obvious that he had been hiding there probably watching them the whole time.

"Uhh… I mean…hello boys… I thought I heard a defenseless dog being attacked by vicious squirrels and--"

"LIAR!!!!!" Naruto screamed pointing an accusing finger. "Pervert! You was spying onus!!!"

"I was **not** spying!" Kakashi said dignantly.

" No! You was watching us for your own perverted pleasures!!" Naruto shot back.

"Well now… There's no need to be mad…" Kakashi smiled …well, as much as he could with a mask on…

"I knew--" Naruto started to scream.

"We're busy right now. Go away." Sasuke said in such a deadly cold voice even Itachi hiding not far away was taken back.

"Don't mind me at all. Just pretend you never seen me and I'll be quiet--"

"NOOO!!!!" Naruto roared.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and began pulling him towards the village leaving a disappointed Kakashi at the training field. It was when they were halfway through the village that Naruto realized his house was in the other direction.

"Umm…Sasuke…it's getting dark…could you stop pulling me 'cause my place is that way…" Naruto asked quietly.

"No." Sasuke's only answer as he didn't even slow his pace.

"What?!?!" Naruto shouted but Sasuke ignored him so he then began a tirade of shouts and curses that fell on deaf ears.

Only when they walked up to a huge gate did Naruto quiet down. Sasuke walked right on in the huge estate dragging Naruto behind him.

"Sasuke,… where are we…?…This place is huge!…Won't we get in trouble…and it's getting late…it's almost 8:00..." Naruto asked glancing around amazed.

"No, we won't get in trouble and we're here because it's late… This is my house…" Sasuke said in a distant voice. "You've been here before, dobe…"

"Well, it looks different in the dark! Besides, I've only been here once! So there!" Naruto shot back and stuck out his tongue.

"I can think of better things to do with that…" Sasuke said with a seductive smirk.

He was lead into the house and through a series of rooms and halls. Then a thought struck his head.

"W-wait a minute…" He stammered blushing. "W-where are you taking me? W-why am I h-here?…"

Sasuke stopped then opened a door, pulling Naruto in after him. He turned to look at him as the fox-boy's already red face grew brighter and his eyes got lovingly large.

"This is my room…and your staying the night." Sasuke's husky voice sent shivers down Naruto's spine as he guided him to the bed.

"…Sasuke…" Naruto barely whispered as Sasuke pushed him back on the bed before climbing on top of him.

"…Naruto…" Sasuke voice held a gentleness he never heard before as he gazed in his gorgeous blue eyes. "I thought you was gone forever yesterday…I almost died… I don't want to ever lose you…I…I love you…so much it hurts every time I'm away from you or when you laugh and talk with someone else or when you are mad at me…I just never realized how much till I seen Itachi's katana through…… through you…"

Tears streamed down Naruto's face as he looked into those mysterious onyx eyes and seen the reflection of the truth.

"Please don't tease me… I couldn't stand it if you did… My heart can't take any more of this… Do you really mean it?…" Naruto sobbed.

"Yes! I love you! More than anything in this world!" Sasuke cried tears falling from his eyes. "Please believe me! My soul shattered when I thought you would die! I can't lose you!!"

Naruto laughed joyfully as more tears filled his eyes. "I love you, too, Sa-su-ke!"

They kissed passionately. The half-moon shone bright in the cloudy sky and the quiet night air was only interrupted by their sounds. When sleep took them, they slept in each other's arms, peaceful and happy smiles resting on their lips.

---------------

A/N: Mushy isn't it? Well, at the end… I'll try to have chapter 5 up as soon as possible but I think I'm going to rewrite it a little bit. Once again this is dedicated to my friend pain-in-the-ass as well as my reviewers! Tell me what you think about the lemon scene. Or is it considered more so lime?? O.o I'm not sure….. ehehe

And to Shikashinigami: Ja ne means roughly talk to you later… or is it see you later…o.O

Please, please review!!! I would appreciate it a lot! Thank you for reading!!!!


End file.
